


I can't stand to be so dead behind the eyes.

by Fozzie71



Series: Sleepwalking [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica Reyes/Scott McCall - Freeform, F/M, Scott McCall/Erica Reyes - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fozzie71/pseuds/Fozzie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bite won't fix all of your problems, the root isn't always psychological or even physical and sometimes you need to stop waiting for the things that you want and just take them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't stand to be so dead behind the eyes.

His muscles contracted one last time, lifting his chin above the steel bar before he released; the end of another set. Scott senses a change in the environment, he reaches for his t-shirt and as it stretches across his long chest he hears a distant whimper. It’s not his mom, she was working the night shift at the hospital, it was definitely a girl – no, a woman – crying somewhere. His skin tingled; it was more than just the prickle of the humid night air. Whoever she was, she was like him; a werewolf, weeping in the night. This wasn't a normal occurrence, Scott’s house wasn’t part of a neighbourhood, it was isolated much like the old Hale house.

Scott bit his lip and scanned treeline beside his house before he picked up a scent, it was familiar but he didn’t know it… He followed it into the woods before a delicate sniff drew him to a tree, against which rested a girl with knotted blonde hair, pale skin in a jumper and pair of jogging bottoms covered in blood and gaping holes. The scent was stronger now, “I was looking for your house” Erica sniffed, “But I lost my nerve, I know you hate me and you don’t owe me any favours.” Her eyes began to moisten once again, emphasising the red around her eyes. “Come on, follow me.” Scott replied, offering her a hand.

The pair climb back through Scott’s bedroom window and Erica eyed the dumbbells scattered around his floor, lazily folded clothes and textbooks sticking out from under the bed. “There are clean towels in the bathroom through that door, be careful, the shower gets stupidly hot whilst it adjusts – I’ll find you some clean clothes.” Scott told her with a gentle smile. “I don’t want to be a burden.” She retorted.  
“Erica, please…” he bowed his chin but kept his eyes locked on hers as if he were asking her a favour.

++

The chilled drops of water beat down on her skin whilst her fingers caressed her body, rubbing in the scented gel which sat, bottled beside the shower head. The sweet fragrance filled her head whilst the cold water bought her a moments respite from the smothering heat of the night and all the thoughts that plagued her. Ever since the bite, Erica had come into herself; her subtle beauty was now obvious and her anxiety had been replaced by a confidence which just couldn’t be refused but despite it all, she was still alone.

Derek had almost seduced her into the bite, made her irreplaceable. She had a pack with Derek now, featuring creatures of her own likeness: Isaac and Boyd. Yet Erica was still alone, there was still nobody to be human with, not like the other girls. Erica could have had somebody to hold her in the night and make her feel alive for five minutes at the time, but that’s not what she wanted. She wanted somebody who would take her wrists and pin them to the wall whilst they professed their love for her, somebody who would take her out for a meal in something more elegant than jeans and a t-shirt.

Erica stepped out of the shower and found a pair of jogging bottoms and a fitted top which were quite obviously once Allison’s. She patted herself down with a towel and slipped into the clothes before returning to the bedroom.

++  
Scott knew that Isaac wouldn’t be home until long after his mother, Scott wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or not; he hardly knew Erica, Allison had always been uncomfortable with her around Scott so he had never made an effort to speak to her. He’d for a long time felt anger towards her, for making Allison intentionally uncomfortable, but also for joining Derek’s pack – Although, the anger was probably more aimed at Derek for having endangered her like that. He took the leftover chicken out of the fridge and shoved it on a plate with some lettuce and buttered bread, Erica had looked like she’d been out for hours so he imagined she’d be starving and if not, he certainly was. Carrying the plate upstairs with some fresh orange, he found Erica stood at his bedroom door watching him walk up the stairs. She was rubbing her hair down with a towel, explaining the angle she had turned her head to. He placed the tray on the bed and fresh orange on the nightstand before sitting beside the tray. 

“Isaac isn’t in and my mom’s at work tonight so it’s just the two of us for a few hours.” Scott started, avoiding the obvious question. “I wasn’t looking for Isaac, I was looking for you.” She returned with a smirk, “The truth is, I’ve wanted to find you for a while… I’ve wanted to thank you; you probably saved my life that day in the sports hall. You need to understand though; I’ve always tried so hard to be a normal girl. I had to go back and climb that wall, just to break down the barrier between everybody else and myself – to prove that I’m just as good as them.”.  
“You are just as good as everybody else though Erica, you always have been” he broke in as her voice began to crack. “No Scott, I was just as good as everybody else; now I’m better than them. I’m stronger, I’m faster, I have heightened senses, and I’m more beautiful than them now. None of that would’ve been possible without you; Derek gave me the bite, but you’re the one who saved me. My parents were even ready for giving up on me after that last fit, I’m sure of it. Nobody can explain my sudden recovery; they try to wrap me in cotton wool in case the condition has just become dormant… But I know the truth, we know the truth.” She corrected.

“If that’s the case, why has it taken so long for you to find me? It should’ve been easy with all of your heightened senses.” He smirked. “Allison.” She hit back, “I know she didn’t like me, I heard her little heart racing anytime she saw me in the same room as you. Like the little thing was going to burst. And I knew you wouldn’t thank me for making her jealous. But now you’re separated, there was nothing to stop me anymore”

“We’ve been broken up for weeks now, why tonight? And why were you in the woods crying?” 

“Tonight was as good a night as any; I knew you’d be alone and a girl tends to think more when she’s alone and despite it all, Scott, despite everything I’ve become, I’m still alone. Don’t you understand? I’ve become so much more than I ever dream of, but I’m still alone!” she fumed, standing up. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you” he apologised, getting to his feet and placing his hand on her flexed arm. “I want to thank you, for respecting my relationship with Allison”  
She relaxed and stepped into his embrace, she could smell the sweat beneath his t-shirt; a sweet smell, sweeter than his shower gel. It seemed to take hold of her until she found herself looking up into his eyes. He returned the gaze until she reached the tip of her toes and their lips met. He taste as sweet as he smelled.

The smell of coconut was replete in her hair, her lips were firm, assured; not a trace of Allison’s delicacy rest in Erica’s mouth. Scott circled her like prey, until his lips followed the bridge of her ear down to her neck as her arm came back around his neck and her face rest upon his chest. She turned into him and her fingers grasped at the hem of his t-shirt before lifting it over their heads and throwing back across the room. Erica dragged her nails across his chest and stopped mid-way down his abdomen to kiss him again slowly, before pushing him back onto the bed. She pulled the top over her head and found herself sat on top of him, with her bare breasts against his chest whilst his fingers worked down her back to the elastic of her bottoms before she felt something beneath her. With a wry grin she slipped off his cargo shorts and she never even noticed her bottoms slide off of her silken skin. Scott’s fingers dug into her ass-cheeks causing her to push harder against his lips with a soft giggle. He reached back into the nightstand for a condom as Erica pulled off their underwear; he looked back to find Erica Reyes stood before him in all of her supernatural beauty, her toned stomach, full chest, the svelte curves of her hips and slender legs – all of which made him roll that condom on all the faster. She straddled him and guided his member inside her, he found her tight, and sopping wet. She was clearly new to this, he nervous smile gave her away but she didn’t hold back – rolling her hips back and forth with the frequent gasp just warmed her up until Scott rolled her onto the bed and slipped back inside her where he thrust slowly at first with one hand on left breast and the fingers of her other working her clit. He began to make his thrusts harder and more frequent until they both, undeniably, came almost together. Scott ran his left hand up her muscular stomach, across her breasts and into the back of her hair where he pulled as he lowered his lips to hers whilst he slid out of her one last time.  
Erica watched Scott walk towards the bathroom from inside the bed, apologising as the claw marks which decorated his back quickly healed. He washed up before climbing into the bed beside her

++

Scott awoke mom called his name, looked at the door to see Melissa and Isaac laughing at him: chicken, lettuce, orange juice and bedcovers decorated his floor but the bed beside him was empty. Erica had obviously left knowing the others would soon be home; Scott looked back the two figures in the door way bashfully. “We’ve been calling you for ten minutes, Scott…” his mom began. “The way you’ve been sleeping, anyone would think you were the one out all night.” Isaac laughed.


End file.
